Naruto Randomness!
by RareBlooRose
Summary: This is just a story flled with random and funny things! Enjoy! Title may change! Rated T for safety. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! NO FLAMES!


This just some random story I thought up (It's more like a serious of one-shots).

Anyway Enjoy!

-Strawberry Kitten!

I do **NOT** own Naruto

Note: Think of the character like their in a Japanese high school.

* * *

The blond-haired teen ran up to his friends that were hanging around Shikamaru who was sitting in a desk next to the window as the sun shone through.

"Guy, guys!!" He said with a smile on his face. They all turned to look at him.

"What's your favorite toy?"

"What?" Asked Chouji. He was to taken back by the random question.

"Just answer the question!" Th blond some-what wined. The lazy one of the group just sighed and answered the question so that he could get it over with and go back to sleep.

"G.I. Joe"

Kiba: "Hot Wheels"

Chouji: "McDonald's"

"That's not a toy, Chouji.: Naruto told the other.

"It is in this mind." The Bobasa(1) Look-alike now had a long trail of saliva running down the side of his mouth.

"Oooo...Kaaay... Moving on...! Sakura! What about you?"

"I like Barbie dolls."

Ino: "Same here!"

Sai: "Me, too..."

Everyone: 0o

Naruto: "Uhhh... Dare I ask... Why?"

Sai: "Cause, she's a whore."

Naruto: "Ooo...kay... You and Chouji have officially creeped me out!

Trying to change the atmosphere that surrounded them Naruto continued on the quest for his answers.

"Lee?"

Bad Idea.

"Dragonball Z action figures!! THEY ARE SKILLED IN THE ART OF FIGHTING AND THEY HAVE THE ULTIMATE POWER OF YOUTH AMONG THEM!!

See why that as a bad idea?

"There he is!" Said the school nurse as she appeared in front of the class room door. She signaled the other person over towards her.

"Lee what did I tell you? If you end up spouting about youth again that you're gonna have to have a date with Mr. Sleepy-bye Needle, right?" The male that she had signauled came into the room shortly after with a rather larger needle in his hands. The male resembled Lurch a_ little_ to much.(2)

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!! **MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**" Rock Lee shouted and, out of know where, jumped out the 4-story window and began to run away. Luckily the Nurse came prepared. She pulled a wooden looking straw out of her white lad coat and shoved a small tranquilizer inside and blew into it so that the dart landed right in the physco boy but-cheek.

"Is he okay?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, he's perfectly fine. But he won't be waking up for a while. That dart has enough meds in there to bring down at least two bull elephants. And by the time he dose wake up he'll be in his normal attire.

"Which is...?" Questioned Kiba.

"A straight-Jacket."

Everyone:0o;

"A very tight, Straight-Jacket." "Come along, Lurch!" The women walked out of the the classroom to get the drugged child as the class just stood there amazed, shocked, confused and above all scared.

"I can't take much more of this, Naruto. So just ask one more person and get it over with." Complained Shikamaru.

"Yea, Okay..." He trailed off as he looked around the class room to ask one final person.

TenTen, No. Neji, No. Gai-Sensei, HELL No!!. For all we know he could be the next one to have someone chase after him with "Mr. Sleepy Needle" Or whatever they called it.

After about two minutes of looking he finally found one.

"Sasuke!" The dark blue-haired male looked up at him.

"What's your favorite toy?" _This is gonna be a good one!!_ Naruto (As well as the rest of the class)

"..."

"Well...?!" Naruto was getting anxious to know the answer.

"My Little Pony"(3)

**END**

Well, that's it for this chapter. The name of this story may change but my pen name won't.

1-He's from Yu-Gi-Oh! (The part where there looking for Pharaoh, Yami's, Memories)

2-Lurch (Not sure if I spelt his name right) He's from The Addams Family

3-This is one of the main reasons what I wanted to write this. This was the part that kept play in my head.

So, No flames!! Or comments on my writing style for this story. I know what I did!!

I do** NOT** own Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh! Or The Addams Family!!


End file.
